Tiempo Fuera
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots, se pueden leer por separado. "Harry y Draco tienen una relación normal. O al menos, todo lo normal que puede serlo" Cap.4: Draco no tiene nada en contra de la Navidad, en serio. Pero a veces, no recibe precisamente lo que quiere.
1. Sangre

Uhm hola.

Otra historia, esta vez en un formato distinto : una serie de capítulos sin orden cronológico correlativo. Es más bien como una colección de drabbles conectados entre sí.

Espero les guste, de todas maneras ya tengo varios capítulos hechos :)

_**Tiempo Fuera: Capítulo Uno**_

_**Sangre**_

_Día de San Valentín, hace siete años._

Harry se aferró más a las mantas, aún sintiendo como Draco se esforzaba en tironear de ellas. Al demonio Malfoy con sus estúpidos hábitos mañaneros, era febrero y nevaba y Harry no tenía pensado salir de la cama ese día.

- Potter, con un demonio, hazme el favor de levantarte.

El otro chico fingió ser sordo momentáneamente y se transformó en un ovillo, subiéndose las frazadas hasta las orejas y preparándose para una nueva tanda de sueños. Desde luego que Draco nunca había sido muy bueno respetando las decisiones de los otros, pues mucho antes de lo que Harry había esperado, un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndole rodar y caerse de la cama chillando.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, hurón?

- Obligo a la pequeña bestia dormilona de mi novio a levantarse.

- No tengo pensado moverme hoy, Malfoy. Sé un chico bueno y vete al infierno.

- La colcha de la cama es roja y las cortinas son verdes. Créeme, llevo en el maldito infierno de hace dos años.

Harry levantó un dedo que él particularmente consideraba bastante interesante en dirección al rubio y gateó buscando volver a la cama. No entendía cual era el afán de Draco de despertarlo tan temprano. Ni siquiera eran las diez. Además ¿Por qué Draco no estaba aún en su oficina a esas horas?

- Potter, no me obligues a arrastrarte. ¿Es realmente necesario que te recuerde que día es hoy?

- Ilumíname, Oh, gran Draco.

Por toda respuesta, un calendario voló hasta sus narices, mientras el platinado se daba media vuelta elegante y salía de la habitación. Harry lo insultó entre dientes y de mala gana cogió el calendario. Uhm, Catorce de febrero. San Valentín.

- ¡Draco¡Eres una nena¿Ahora esperas que te dé flores para San Valentín?- gritó a pleno pulmón, riéndose. A veces le costaba aceptar que su novio era tan redomadamente gay.

No le gustó para nada la expresión de su pareja cuando reapareció por la puerta, con un delantal color rosa atado a la cintura. Era maliciosa, como diciéndole telepáticamente que era un imbécil. También era molesta, el tipo de mirada que Draco empleaba para decirle que le esperaba una larga semana en el sofá del salón.

- Oh, amor. Pensé que recordarías que este año mamá nos invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Harry sintió que se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas estaban enredadas en las sábanas y sólo consiguió caerse al primer paso. Draco por su parte desapareció nuevamente rumbo a la cocina, silbando con todas sus fuerzas la melodía de Kill Bill y bailando al ritmo.

- ¡Draco¡Detente¿Cómo es eso que estamos invitados¡Ella me odia!- gritó mientras le daba alcance en la puerta de la cocina.

- Oh, sí, tiene mejor gusto que yo.- farfulló Draco mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¿Es realmente necesario que uses pijamas de franela?

- Hace frío. Tengo derecho a abrigarme en invierno, aún cuando mi pareja sea un maldito obseso de la moda.

- No es necesario ser un obseso para odiar tus pijamas y, bueno, toda tu ropa. A veces me estimulas a volverme asexuado. Debería ser penado por la ley usarlos.

Harry se percató que su novio estaba desviando su atención hacia temas alejados del realmente importante. Y mientras se desenrollaba las sábanas de los tobillos, le recordó porqué estaba tan enfadado.

- No trates de distraerme, Malfoy. Realmente no puedes esperar que vaya al cumpleaños de tu madre.

- Claro que lo espero.- en los ojos grises había una señal de peligro que Harry detectó tarde.- Supongo que no esperarás que vaya solo en pleno San Valentín teniendo un maldito novio.

- No, por supuesto que no, pero… tenía mejores planes para San Valentín.

Harry sonrió con toda la lujuria que pudo reunir en ese momento, mientras se acercaba raudamente a Draco. Éste no parecía mayormente impresionado por sus palabras y le miraba desafiante desde sus cinco centímetros de ventaja.

- Podríamos quedarnos aquí.- Harry rozó su nariz contra la mejilla bien afeitada del otro.- Y celebrar a nuestro modo: suciamente y con mucho sexo.

Para darle mayor fuerza a sus palabras, el Niño Que Vivió lamió lentamente la comisura de los labios del otro, quien sin tiempo que perder, alzó una mano para sujetarle de la nuca y le besó con fuerza. Harry se relajó, besando con pasión a su novio y olvidando su idea de volverse a la cama a dormir y reemplazándola por otras mucho más interesantes. Pero antes de lo esperado, Draco se apartó y le sonrió con superioridad.

- Suena tentador, cariño. Pero realmente, tu pijama no ayuda.

Harry resopló molesto.

- ¿No puedes olvidarte del pijama?

- No realmente. Hace un tiempo que deseo quemar todo tu armario y hacerte tragar las cenizas. Por otro lado, debes vestirte para ir a lo de mi madre.

- Pero, Draco.- se permitió hacer un berrinche. No quería ir a la Mansión Malfoy con todos esos estirados, con tal de evitarlo, perdería toda la dignidad necesaria.- No quiero ir. Tu tío Artemio…

- Tío Artemio no volverá a cambiar a tu estimado 'amiguito' por una banana, te lo prometo. Ya hablé con él.

- pero tu madre…

- No, mamá tampoco hará que los elfos te sirvan sopa de langostas vivas.

- Y…

- No, tampoco dejaré que _otra vez_ quedes atrapado en la trampa caza bobos de mi padre.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado. No quería ir.

- Potter, por favor. Hazlo por mí.

- Detesto cuando dices eso. Es sólo que… ¿Es realmente necesario que pasemos San Valentín con todos tus familiares lanzándome maldiciones?

- Podríamos hacerlo una tradición.- Draco le guiñó un ojo traviesamente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a él.- Harry, entiende, es importante para mí. Serán unos bastardos degenerados, pero son mi familia. Y mamá te está aceptando.

Harry bufó ruidosamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Aceptarlo? Por favor.

- Ya dejó de pinchar alfileres en tu muñeco vudú.- murmuró Draco encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, ya entendió… tú sabes. Que nosotros estamos juntos y eso.

- No creo que eso le impida seguirme tratando como un chicle pegado a la suela de su zapato.

- Es un gran avance.- rebatió Draco con una sonrisita.- Eso en los estándares Malfoy es casi amor.

- Draco, en los estándares Malfoy, cortarme la cabeza sería motivo de celebración.

- Entiéndeme un poco. Ella, a pesar de todo, es muy importante para mí.

Esta vez, Harry no tenía réplica. Porque, muy a su pesar, entendía lo que sentía Draco. Si su familia estuviera viva, él también ignoraría sus defectos con tal de estar con ellos. La sangre es la sangre al final.

Además, lo importante para él era Draco. Y bueno, Draco se ponía bastante adorable cuando lo defendía de sus familiares sicóticos. Especialmente cuando le mandaba hechizos encogedores al aparato reproductor del tío Artemio.

- Está bien, huroncito. Pero más te vale que no te atrevas a acercarte a mi ropa o ahí sí que te las verás en problemas.

Camino al baño, Harry escuchó la réplica risueña de su pareja.

- Vieras como tiemblo, Potter. ¿Qué harás, aparte de torturarme a diario con tu horrible sentido del estilo?

**Continuará**

Son raros. Y no todos tan ligeros como este primer capítulo.

Capítulo dos : 'Ser novio de un Malfoy' (Harry a veces visita a su novio. Solo a veces, pues los Malfoy sí que saben maldecir).

Se aceptan todos los comentarios, besos. KmY


	2. Ser novio de un Malfoy

_**Tiempo Fuera: Capítulo Dos**_

_**Ser Novio de un Malfoy**_

_6 de Enero de hace ocho años_

Esa tarde, Draco había diagnosticado que tenía un novio totalmente loco. Ni siquiera quería imaginárselo bajo el influjo de drogas, que de por sí Harry ya venía algo jodido. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con todo ese asunto de un Avada Kedavra rebotando contra su cabeza siendo apenas un bebé.

Primero. Se había presentado con esa horrible chaqueta roja, que era un insulto a la vista de cualquiera.

Segundo. Se había presentado con esa horrible chaqueta roja en la Mansión Malfoy, culto al buen gusto y la elegancia europea.

Tercero. Se había presentado con esa horrible chaqueta roja en la Mansión Malfoy frente a Narcisa Malfoy, representante por excelencia de la clase alta inglesa.

- Y bien, Potter, aparte de tratar de provocarnos a que nos sacáramos los ojos, ¿A qué debemos el grato placer de su visita?

Su madre no era experta en sutilezas, lo admitía. Así como Harry no era experto en captar cuando debía cerrar la boca.

- No es que me apeteciera mucho respirar su mismo aire, señora Malfoy, pero me temo que el idiota de mi novio vive bajo su mismo techo.

- Evidentemente, Draco sufre algún trastorno sicótico y masoquista de mal gusto.

- Algo contagioso probablemente. Eso explicaría muchos de mis problemas.

- La explicación a sus problemas, me temo, es a nivel siquiátrico.

- Habla la voz de la experiencia, supongo.

Draco sintió que era hora de intervenir. En lo personal, consideraba edificantes los intercambios de opinión entre su madre y Harry, pero a este último le dejaban de muy mal humor y no quería vérselas con otra semana de abstinencia por una tontería así.

- Eh, Potter. Creo que será mejor que subamos.

El moreno se volteó a mirarlo, como sorprendido de verle ahí. Cada vez que se topaba con Narcissa y sus elegantes discusiones, Harry parecía olvidar que realmente su interés era ver a Draco. Este insistía en pensar que en el fondo de sus almas, esos dos se llevaban bien, pero les gustaba aparentar lo contrario.

Siguió pensándolo un rato, aún cuando su madre agitó su varita en dirección a su novio e hizo diluirse en chorros la chaqueta de Harry, alegando que tenía el derecho de impedir que el mal gusto de Potter se paseara a sus anchas por su Mansión. Si bien Draco opinaba que era una excelente táctica para mejorar las relaciones, su novio no pareció compartir la idea, a partir del momento en que soltó una gran cantidad de tacos a viva voz y chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer una chaqueta verde brillante que desentonaba trágicamente con sus pantalones azules. Draco se pasó una mano por la cara, temiendo que su madre le lanzara la maldición asesina.

- Potter, te superas. Te aplaudiría si no tuviera tantas ganas de vomitar.

Harry abrió la boca, al parecer queriendo comentar algo sobre vómitos, justo al momento en que se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y apareció un Lucius Malfoy con pinta malhumorada. Primero miró a su esposa, que a su vez le señaló a la criatura mal vestida en mitad de las escaleras, acompañada por su hijo que ya había olvidado todas sus teorías sobre unir a la familia.

El rubio adulto hizo un ruido indescifrable con la boca.

- Potter. Tú otra vez.

A comparación de anteriores saludos, este rozaba la amabilidad.

- Sí.- fue la inteligente respuesta de Harry.

Se miraron un momento fijamente, y luego Lucius se dirigió especialmente a su hijo.

- Draco, por el amor de Dios. Estoy con tu tío Artemio revisando unos negocios… ¿Podrías sólo esconder al pintoresco de tu novio?

Mientras Harry aparentaba encontrarse muy ofendido ante las palabras de su padre, Draco trató de arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. Tío Artemio no solía ser muy agradable con los mestizos, y menos con los vencedores de señores tenebrosos.

Pero antes de lo presupuestado, apareció una figura grande y rubicunda detrás de Lucius.

- Draco, pensé que no estabas en casa.

El aludido deseaba que hubiera seguido pensando eso, en vez de mirar con ojos entrecerrados a su novio, que absolutamente ajeno del peligro a su alrededor, permanecía observando desagradablemente a Narcissa.

- Creo que no he tenido el gusto. ¿Tú eres…?

- Harry Potter.- sin pensarlo mucho e ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Draco.

Los ojos de su tío ya eran demasiado pequeños como para ser saludable. Lucius elegantemente se había apartado de su campo de visión y observaba la escena con cierta sorna, preparado para lo que se venía encima. En mala hora había aceptado el encaprichamiento de Draco con Potter.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Draco parecía muy miserable, sabiendo que acallar a Harry solo sería peor. Cerró los ojos, para no ver cuando su tío escuchara la sincera respuesta.

- Soy el novio de Draco.- el joven pareció muy confundido por el silencio que inundó la sala. Quizá ya era hora de subir a la habitación de Draco.

El tío Artemio por momentos se puso muy rojo. Volteó hacia Lucius, que se miraba las uñas indolentemente y luego a Narcissa, quien parecía ajena a toda la situación.

- Así que Harry Potter, el rey de los mestizos, se acuesta con tu hijo.

- Se podría decir que es un buen resumen.- respondió Lucius sin expresión.

Draco no alcanzó ni siquiera a pensar en que estas reuniones familiares comenzaban a volverse un tanto cansadoras y que quizá iba siendo hora de aceptar irse a vivir con Potter. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el tío Artemio gritaba insultos en todos los idiomas conocidos, entremezclados con hechizos. Harry no alcanzó a esquivarlos todos.

Media hora más tarde, Draco trataba que Harry saliera del baño. No estaba del todo seguro de qué maldición gitana le habría enviado tío Artemio, pero lo cierto era que una vez lograron controlar la situación (con Narcissa desmayando diplomáticamente a su cuñado), el joven moreno había palidecido antes de correr al fondo a la derecha. Draco le sentía musitar contrahechizos en voz muy bajita y a continuación una serie de golpes que interpretaba como Potter arremetiendo contra el lavamanos a patadas.

- Potter, no seas dramático. Sal del baño y buscaremos alguna solución a tu problema.- silencio. Suspiro.- Exactamente ¿Qué tienes? ¿ Un pie extra? ¿Escamas?

- Es algo peor.- la voz de Potter sonaba ahogada desde el interior del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Peor cómo qué? ¿Son escamas en algún lugar que quizá no me gustaría saber?

La puerta se abrió solo un poco. Potter estaba aún de color verde y Draco estaba seguro que vomitaría.

- Más bien se trata de un lugar mío que ya no está. Ahora hay otra cosa.

Draco esperó en silencio, sin querer imaginarse realmente de qué estaban hablando.

- Con un demonio, Malfoy. Una banana. Ni más ni menos que una banana.

**Continuará**


	3. Chocolates

Un capítulo más bien sano. Es el primero que escribí, cuando no tenía muy claro hacia donde iba la historia.

Pero en algún momento tenía que mostrar coómo fue el comienzo de una relación como esta.

_**Tiempo Fuera: Capítulo Tres**_

_**Chocolates**_

_Primero de Septiembre, hace diez años_

Harry había avanzado por entre la multitud de niños corriendo, sin detenerse cuando oía su nombre. Probablemente sería algún infeliz pequeño deseando que le relatara lo glorioso que era enfrentarse con Lord Voldemort a los dieciséis años y vivir para contarlo. Pero Harry no estaba de humor y dudaba estarlo algún día dentro de los próximos siglos, así que prefería fingir sordera.

Empujó sin querer a una niña de no más de trece años y se sintió forzado a arrodillarse en el suelo y recoger cada una de las plumas que la chica había soltado por el golpe. Cuando se levantó, recordó que aún tenía que tener cuidado con esa bendita lesión en su rótula o ya podía ir planificando el año con Madame Pomfrey encima suyo. Mientras avanzaba hacia los últimos vagones, Harry pensó que había salido con mucha suerte de la Última Batalla. La clavícula trizada, siete costillas rotas, una rodilla fuera de circulación y un coma de tres meses. Suponía que pudo haber sido peor.

Después de entrar a tres vagones y ser asediado por grupos de niñas obnubiladas por su fama y un par de muchachos que querían tomarse fotos con él, Harry comenzaba a resignarse a pasar el resto del viaje encerrado en el baño. Ante la perspectiva de un montón de niños creyendo que matar a alguien era REALMENTE maravilloso, lo del baño sonaba genial.

Por un segundo pensó en irse al vagón de los prefectos a ver a Ron y a Hermione. Pero no quería interrumpir nada y ahora que reinaba la paz, Harry pensaba que sus amigos se merecían un tiempo para ellos solos, para redescubrirse dentro de su relación. Tiempo para salir a tomar helados y ver atardeceres sin estar preocupados de que a Harry le fuera a explotar la cabeza.

Llegó hasta el último vagón y empujó la puerta.

Al menos esta vez no se le abalanzó nadie encima. En realidad, solo había una persona en el compartimiento. Un joven de su edad, con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mientras le miraba.

Harry le había visto el año anterior bajar la varita. Lo había visto dudar y llorar ante la idea de perder a sus padres. Lo había visto como nunca antes y ahora nunca podría volver a la antigua manera de percibir a Draco Malfoy.

Probablemente nunca le iba a agradar y no podía dejar de pensar que los Malfoy no habían recibido su merecido. Lucius estaba condenado de por vida a arresto domiciliario sin varita y Narcissa tenía una fianza anual de cinco mil galeones por cincuenta años. Estas medidas, en vez de simplemente llevarlos a Azkaban, estaban fuertemente influenciadas por su desempeño en la última Batalla, en la cual ambos habían luchado con la Orden del Fénix. Harry sabía que no habían luchado contra Voldemort porque era lo correcto, sino porque querían salvar a su hijo. Suponía que ese amor familiar era lo único que salvaba a una casta que, a sus ojos, lo había hecho todo mal.

- ¿Y bien, Potter¿Ya me miraste lo suficiente?

Harry sintió que enrojecía. Debía verse muy tonto ahí parado bajo el marco de la puerta mirándolo como idiota. Se forzó a apartar la vista, mientras dudaba si entrar o irse a encerrar a un baño.

La respuesta llegó por sí sola, junto al carrito de las golosinas.

El sonido del traqueteo de las rueditas del carro pareció alertar a Malfoy que de inmediato miró detrás de Harry por donde se venía asomando la anciana vendedora. Pudo distinguir el colorido de las grageas y los pastelillos antes que la voz de su ex enemigo lo distrajera.

- Potter¿Podrías tan solo entrar y dejar de estorbar mi camino hacia los chocolates, con un demonio?

Sin estar seguro que fuera una invitación a quedarse con él en el compartimiento, Harry entró y se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta, observando la mirada casi obscena que le daba Malfoy a los caramelos. Por un segundo pensó que de ser él los caramelos, ya habría salido corriendo, pero luego se planteó que esa era una idea muy extraña y perturbadora y le ordenó a su mente cambiar de tema.

Siempre se había preguntado porqué Malfoy había cambiado de bando. Dudaba que le hubiera bajado una ola de amor por los muggles o hubiera empezado a creer en las capacidades del mismo Harry para vencer. Tenía que haber algo más de fondo que le habría encantado saber.

- Me temo señora, que ya no sólo es un cegatón, sino que además perdió el oído.- escuchó entre las brumas de su pensamiento.- Una lástima de héroe.

Volvió el rostro hacia donde Malfoy comía una rana de chocolate y notó que la señora le observaba expectante. Supuso que le había preguntado algo, pero no tenía la menor idea.

- ¿Disculpe? Estaba… er, pensando en otra cosa.

La señora volvió a ofrecerle comida que él compró mecánicamente, pues no tenía hambre, pero tampoco ganas de pensar más. Una vez cargado de ranas de chocolate y bombones de menta, Harry se despidió ausentemente de la señora.

Lentamente se volvió hacia Malfoy, que no le prestaba atención mientras continuaba su comida. No parecía incómodo por la presencia de Harry, y el mismo Harry empezó a darse cuenta que estar ahí junto al rubio no era todo lo desagradable que podría haber sido.

- Ewwww Potter.- Harry le miró desconcertado ante la expresión de genuino desagrado que exhibía el rostro puntiagudo de Malfoy.- Tu foto sale en las ranas. Qué manera más desagradable de arruinar un buen chocolate.

Harry pudo distinguir su rostro en la pequeña figurilla que exhibía Malfoy entre sus dedos. Suponía que ese era el lado desagradable de derrotar a Voldemort.

Se sentó en el asiento más alejado del rubio y se metió un bombón de menta a la boca sin realmente querer comerlo, más bien por inercia. Observó como Malfoy aplastaba levemente la figurilla entre sus dedos, como si se imaginara que realmente estaba machacando al Harry verdadero.

- Y bien, Potter. ¿Dónde están tus mascotas el día de hoy?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y esas monadas de guardaespaldas tuyos dónde están?

Fue el turno de Draco de encogerse de hombros.

- Realmente, les dije que se fueran. Eran algo molestos.- Draco mordisqueó su octava rana al tiempo que su gesto se descomponía nuevamente.- Maldición, Potter ¿Es necesario que tu cara esté en_todos_ mis alimentos?

Harry rió suavemente mientras el otro insultaba a la empresa chocolatera del país.

Sin embargo, no notó cuando Malfoy escondió las dos figurillas con cara de Harry Potter en el bolsillo de su túnica.

**Continuará...**

Sí, eso es todo. Este es cortito y soso : P.

El cuarto capítulo tiene las apariciones estelares de Ron y Hermione: '_El cuarteto de oro_'. Aún me falta terminarlo, pero creo que es donde Harry se venga de Draco por todas las humillaciones que ha recibido de parte de la familia Malfoy. Creo.

Otra cosa. últimamente ando muy prolífica como escritora, sobre todo desde que descubrí todo ese asunto de las comunidades de LJ y sus maravillosas tablas. Tengo un **Harry/Draco** terminado de la tabla 'Etapas del Duelo' (no es tan trágico como suena) pero aún no sé donde subirlo ni como usar el LJ. Así que si alguien me orienta, besaré sus pies. También escribí un **Sirius/Remus** para la tabla de los 'Sentidos' de diez capítulos, y me faltan solo dos para completarla. Tampoco sé hacer con ella : P.

Por si hay alguien por aquí que lea mi historia **'Pasado el Invierno'** lamento la demora. Es sólo que había estado un poco atascada con el capítulo y después tuve la brillante idea de escribir el capítulo final del fic y ahora que lo terminé, ando deprimida, pensando en todos los capítulos entre medio que tengo aún que hacer --. Atroz.

Eso. Críticas, sugerencias, ayudas con LJ, proposiciones indecentes, desafíos, y todo son bienvenidos.

KmY


	4. Regalo no deseado

**Notas de Autora:**Este fic ya sabemos que no es lo más constante. En general es una recopilación de one-shots unidos dentro de un universo de Draco y Harry como pareja no tan funcional. De todos modos, lo uso para publicar esas cosas que escribo de la nada y que me da lata llenarme de puras historias cortas :P. Este capítulo navideño llevaba escrito un tiempo, pero no sabía si publicarlo. Es una tontería y ni siquiera diría que es fluffy, pero quería hacer un regalito navideño.

¡Felices Fiestas a todos!

**Regalo no deseado**

_Navidad, hace dos años_

- No, _en serio_. Me gustan los gatos. Son buenos animales, pasan doce horas del día durmiendo y las otras doce aseándose, las cuales son ambas actividades muy aristocráticas. Ronronean y te matarán muy elegantemente con sus uñas si no les agradas. En serio, soy un tipo de gatos.

Harry escuchó el discurso de Draco sin inmutar la sonrisa en su rostro y sin alarmarse en lo más mínimo por la apología felina que su pareja estaba exhibiendo.

- Pensé que un gato de mascota sería algo… gay.

Draco le miró con los ojos grises más abiertos y ofendidos del mundo. Incluso pareció crecer un par de centímetros por la indignación y su voz sonó acerada, como una barra de metal cuando escupió su respuesta.

- Vivo contigo desde hace ocho años. Duermo contigo cada noche. Me hago la manicure una vez a la semana y sí, tengo una habitación de armario. Soy evidentemente gay desde los trece años ¿Crees que me importa parecerlo?

Debió suponerlo, meditó Harry, acariciando la oreja felpuda del cachorrito que dormitaba en su regazo. El animal, adormilado por la extensa perorata de Draco, que había comenzado apenas posó sus cuatro peludas extremidades en la casa, le agradeció el mimo lamiendo afectuosamente los dedos del moreno. Luego dirigió nuevamente sus enormes ojos negros al hombre rubio que seguía observándole como si en cualquier momento fuera a escupirle veneno.

Draco trató de no alterarse de más y decidió calmarse. Veía a la bendita criatura con el ridículo moño rojo (porque _claro_, Potter no sólo le regalaba un puto perro sino que también lo convertía en una especie de mascota insigne de Gryffindor) y veía sus zapatos italianos mordisqueados por la casa, su periódico babeado, los sillones cubiertos de pelo. Se estremeció levemente ante el futuro denigrante que se extendía ante sus pies gracias a la bola de pelo oscuro y esponjoso que Harry abrazaba como a un salvavidas.

- Creí que un gato era una mascota muy Slytherin.- Harry se apuró en continuar al ver nuevamente esa expresión de ofensa en el otro pálido rostro, al detectar una insinuación de que ser Slytherin podía tener una connotación peyorativa.- Tú ya eres lo suficientemente pijo, malvado, borde, holgazán, capullo, demasiado Slytherin. Pensé que agregarte un gato, igual de snob y perezoso que tú, ya era algo tenebroso. Era como darte un aliado. Y no creo poder soportar a una mascota que sea más remilgada que yo.

El cachorro pareció querer entregar apoyo incondicional al humano que le rascaba tan animosamente las orejas y bostezó ruidosamente sin ningún reparo. Luego bajó de un salto al suelo y comenzó a perseguirse torpemente la cola, ladrando agudamente a breves intervalos.

- O sea, que porque tú no puedes soportar que un animal sea refinado y encantador… ¿Yo debo tolerar esta oda a la vivacidad? Harry… se está tratando de morder su propio culo.

Harry rió encantado, aparentemente creyendo que eso era parte del encanto, cogió al cachorrito y lo levantó hasta tenerlo a la altura del rostro. El cachorro, encantado, se apresuro a lamerle la mejilla y el cabello y prácticamente todo trozo de Harry que su ávida lengua alcanzó y de no ser porque… bueno, porque era un maldito perro, Draco habría jurado que el animalejo sonreía. Bicho del demonio.

- Qué bien. Ahora puedes esperar ahí mismo que me besarás todo babeado.- Frotándose el entrecejo a ver si conseguía relajar la tensión, trató de darle una oportunidad de explicarse a su pareja.- ¿Dónde lo compraste?

La cara de culpabilidad de Harry le hizo temer lo peor.

- Dime _por favor_ que lo compraste en alguna tienda especializada de mascotas que nos permitan rastrear su pedigrí desde el Arca de Noé.

Los ojos verdes miraron incómodos hacia otro lado y la sonrisa nerviosa que esbozó, confirmó los peores temores de Draco.

- ¡Potter, por el amor de Dios!

- Draco, estaba abandonado en la calle. Es navidad.- dijo el moreno como si eso fuera un gran argumento.

- ¿Y? También hay un vago maloliente en la calle y no veo que lo hayas traído a cenar por ser Navidad.- Harry abrió la boca para rebatir, pero Draco le calló con la mano.- Si vas a mencionar que te lo prohibí expresamente, después de ver que le conversabas, lamento no haberte prohibido traer cualquier clase de vida errante a este hogar, Potter.

- Draco, es Navidad. Navidad.

Draco rodó los ojos y contó hasta diez. Nunca había entendido la corriente de pensamiento de Harry y dudaba empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Nunca creyó que Harry se levantaría y, encantado por lo que le pareció una grandiosa idea, le acercara al bicho peludo ese a su propio rostro y mucho menos que el animalejo le consideraría digno de un buen lametazo, cosa que sucedió dos segundos después. Draco casi tropieza de la velocidad con que se apartó de la lengua húmeda (y llena de bacterias) que desde ya se le aparecería en sus peores pesadillas.

En serio. Había saliva en su cara. Saliva de un perro. De un chucho mugroso que Potter había recogido en algún callejón oscuro. De un bicho que estaba a dos segundos de estar de patitas en la calle.

- Tienes dos segundos para sacarlo de aquí.- jadeó frotándose la cara con la manga de la túnica. No se preocupó de lo plebeyo del gesto, ansioso de quitarse el rastro baboso de su piel.

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

- Es mi regalo, Harry. No quiero un perro, tengo derecho a devolverlo.- chilló ofendido.

- ¿Estás loco? Es un perro, no puedes devolverlo. Ya le dimos un hogar. No puedo arrojarlo a la calle.- Harry parecía tan seguro de su estúpida lógica que Draco temió fuera otro de esos estúpidos lemas Gryffindor que parecían arruinarle la vida cada día. Eso de _no insultarás a los amigos de tu novio_y _las ex novias pelirrojas son amigas, aunque sean un poquito zorras._ Gryffindors idiotas, Dios los bendiga.

- No lo quiero.

- No me desharé de él.

- Si tú no puedes, yo sí.

Draco supuso que se avecinaba una tormenta al ver los ojos verdes arder de furia, pero hizo de tripas corazón y le quitó al perro de las manos. Por Merlín que no iba a tolerar bichos come pantuflas en su hogar. Si su abuelo estuviera vivo… se le caería el cabello del enfado. Bueno, también se le caería de descubrir que no sólo había un perro en su sala de estar, sino que también un Potter salvador del Mundo Mágico que casualmente se acostaba con su nieto. Afortunadamente estaba muerto y enterrado, Dios lo tenga en su gloria.

Draco recibió al rollizo animal arrepintiéndose de no haber convocado unos guantes antes. Trató de cogerlo con el menor contacto posible, pero la criatura era escurridiza y parecía querer olfatearle la túnica y mordisquearse una pata al mismo tiempo, y tuvo que cogerla a manos llenas para que no se le escapara de entre los dedos. Vamos, que quería expulsarlo oficialmente del hogar Malfoy, no que se estrellara la cabezota contra el parqué y convertirlo en un Cara rajada más.

Lo cargó hasta la puerta de la casa, sus dedos tratando de esquivar los lametones entusiasmados del cachorro que pareció decidir que le simpatizaba y suponía que iban a jugar algo, a juzgar por el frenético y arrítmico sacudir de su colita. Abrió la puerta con dificultad, teniendo que abrazar un poco al bicho, para poder jalar con la otra mano la manija. Merlín sabía que utilizar su varita con ese chucho en brazos parecía poco probable.

- Draco…- escuchó la voz amenazante de Harry a sus espaldas.

No se inmutó y salió a la calle con paso decidido. Se detuvo y observó al cachorro que ni siquiera sospechaba lo que se le venía.

Tenía enormes ojos castaños, que denotaban de todo menos mucha astucia y parecía dispuesto a lamer amorosamente hasta al de la perrera. Sinceramente, parecía listo para comer veneno con una sonrisa. Su pelaje era espeso, en color castaño oscuro y Draco supo que en primavera las alfombras blancas de una casa como la suya terminarían cubiertas de una capa de felpudo café. Tenía patitas cortas e inquietas, orejas un poco puntiagudas y una cola despeinada que meneaba con el menor ritmo. Draco suspiró. Dentro del mundo de los perros, este era el menos sangre pura que Harry pudo encontrar para regalarle. Evidentemente, a propósito, sólo para fastidiarle.

El perro le miró. Draco le miró. El perro movió la cola y se mordió una pata delantera. Draco gritó de frustración.

- ¡No se llamará Padfoot! ¿Me has oído Potter?- gritó Draco fastidiado volviendo a entrar con el pulgoso en brazos que seguía meneando la cola feliz.- Y recibirá una desinfección completa en este preciso instante.

El chucho pareció entender que había encontrado un hogar cuando Draco le dejó nuevamente en el piso de la sala, pues meneando la cola con excesiva poca gracia y resbalando en la cerámica con sus patitas esponjosas, corrió, lengua afuera y orejas en desbandada. Con una sonrisita perruna – porque nadie le sacaría a Draco que el chucho le sonreía con todos los dientes – se detuvo en la alfombra persa que tía Amarilis había heredado de su tatarabuela hacía ya cien años y… orinó.

El grito de Draco se escuchó en todo el Reino Unido.

**FIN**

Notas de Autora: como dije, estaban advertidos xD esto no tenía sentido y bueno, el drarry es casi secundario jaja. Pero me gusta escribir estas cosillas cuando estoy bloqueada, me ayudan a relajar. Sobre todo ahora, que he reescrito unas cuatro veces el capítulo siete de Memorias Prohibidas (y pinta para una quinta porque aún no me convence) y también estoy escribiendo un fic de Inception (que también pinta a ser reescrito pronto xD).

Aclaración, amo a perros y gatos por igual y en general a todos los animales (menos las palomas que me causan un poquito de terror xD). Sólo que un día estaba pensando que mi perra es encantadora pero un poquito tonta y mi gata es preciosa pero algo malvada. De algún modo, degeneré en Drarry y bueno, en medio de los fics dramáticos que estoy escribiendo, necesitaba algo relajado. Así que rescaté este fic de mi carpeta de fics sin publicar y lo arreglé algo.

En fin, espero que tengan una fiesta maravillosa con sus familias y seres queridos. Yo no soy muy navideña, pero no me quejo de tener una cena exquisita, tiempo con mi familia y uno que otro regalito (:

Besos. Cualquier crítica o comentario, son más que bienvenidos.


End file.
